Boggarts and Secrets
by J. NightWater
Summary: At a time when things are starting to calm down will Draco fall for Hermione or will Hermione break his heart. Will a Boggart bring them closer to the point of friendship and perhaps something more.R&R rated M for future chappies.


I do not own harry potter.

Oh yeah this is my first attempt at a Draco and Hermione fic and its going to be one of the most difficult ones i have ever attempted to do. Their personalities are the same nearly They are both stubborn and too smart for their own damn good.

Enjoy the chapter.

Boggarts and Secrets.

The head girl and boy were in their dormitory. The sun was already setting and the two student leader were working on their homework. Hermione made sure to stay far away from Draco. She didn't want him to cheat off her double potions homework. Draco was working at a steady pace, sneaking peeks at Hermione's paper but much to his dismay he could not read her parchment. The Head's common room lived up to its high standards. The curtain's were Green and Gold a nice blend of the Gryffindor and Slytherin houses. The room was filled with soft pillows, a nice large fireplace that came in handy after a long day of schooling. The room was filled with soft furniture and carpets. Very relaxing after a day of hard work.

"Okay we patrol in a hour," said Hermione huffily. She hated being paired with Draco but the seventh floor wasn't that bad. No one was ever up there and they patrolled it pretty fast. Maybe the reason they patrolled it so fast was they hated each other. She might have found Draco appealing at some point in time, but she would never say she adored him, she was way too proud and he was too.

"Yea, okay Granger," said Draco annoyed trying his best to sneak a peek at her parchment once again. Hermione finished her 24 inches of Double Potions homework and rolled it up. She carefully placed it in her desk, she pulled out her wand and muttered a locking charm. Draco ran his fingers though his hair in frustration. She moved to the couch from the hard wooden chair. She propped her feet on the coffee table and warmed up near the fireplace. She pulled out a book that looked to be stuff between the green pillows. She lifted the book and opened at her marked page. Draco stared at her almost in a humanly way as if he fancied her. He quickly shook away his thoughts and returned back to his double potion homework.

"Okay lets see wolf bane and devil's snare cause a deadly potion know as.." Draco thoughts drifted to thoughts of Hermione. He started to picture her laughing with her friends and her hand always moving up at ungodly speeds in class. The face that once housed a famous smirk was replaced for a brief second was placed with a smile. She looked from her book to she Malfoy smiling at her. She cocked her head looking at him with a confused expression on her face. Malfoy's smile soon turned to the famous smirk.

"Stop staring at me mud blood," sneered Draco. He turned his gaze from the studious Gryffindor and returned to his homework. He rested his left elbow on the wooden desk, fixing his head on his palm. Hermione rested her book on the coffee table, and walked to Draco. Draco knew she would come over to yell at him, and that's what he wanted. Just to have her come over and yell at him, so he can stare at her. He acted like he didn't hear her thunderous steps.

"You have some nerve," yelled Hermione placing her hands on her hips. This stance Draco always loved, how her bushy hair rolled off her shoulder, how her robe swayed with that stance it was almost hypnotic. Draco acted like he was interested in his potions homework. Hermione continued to stare at the back of his head. Draco could nearly feel her burning a hole with her stare.

"If you don't mind I'm working on my homework," said Draco calmly he knew if he acted calm she would go insane. Hermione let out a huge breath of air in frustration. She walked back to her book and plopped down on the couch. She propped her feet on the coffee table so loudly Draco wondered if the coffee table could take it. After five minutes Draco finished his homework leaving it opened on his desk. He made his way to the couch Hermione was sitting in. She didn't look up from her book, she scooted down the couch to have as much room between her and Draco as possible. Draco popped his feet on the table and stared at the blazing fire.

"Okay, so what time is it Granger," said Draco in a mono-tone voice. She didn't remove her book from her face but lifted her hand in front of her.

"Forty-five more minutes." she said as if she was about bored to death. Draco fixed his gaze on Hermione. She was reading her book, he loved how her bushy hair always got in her eyes when she was reading. Draco turned his gaze from Hermione, most out of fear of her catching him staring at her. She grabbed a pillow as if she got to exciting part in her book. She clutched the pillow and rested her face into the side.

"How's the book Granger," said Draco with his usual cold voice. This voice was a cover, he didn't have to be cold and full of hatred but he didn't want to appear weak. She didn't look up from her book still clutching the pillow.

"Its good," she said, her voice was almost muffled from where the pillow was pressing up against her mouth. He looked at the fire once more.

"What's it called," said Draco he wasn't used to talking to her or at least starting up a conversation. She pulled her feet off the table and pulled them to her chest.

"It's called The Death of Ann," she said almost at a audible tone that time.

'It's really sad, to imagine your own mother doing that to you," she said once more. A tear welded in her eyes that book was really getting to her.

"What did she do to her," said Draco feeling like he could relate She didn't answer, but she glared at him. Her face was in more of a state of shock.

"Why are you talking to me?" said Hermione in a cold voice. Draco looked down at his feet trying like hell not to freak her out. He moved his glaze back to the fireplace.

"I'm bored Granger, anyway we are head boy and girl we should act civil every once in a while." said Draco his smirk returning back to his thin lips. She looked at him knowing that wasn't the reason but she didn't push it anymore.

"Okay, what did she do to her?" said Draco returning back to the story hoping Hermione would not push the topic any further.

"She nearly killed Ann with her car and that's not all she beats her regularly," said Hermione talking to him like he was a long time friend. She quickly realized her tone and returned to her _I could really care less about you tone _to Draco. Draco could feel tears weld in his eyes but quickly wiped them away. He knew pain, his father would beat him regularly he knew he would never be good enough for him. Hermione looked at him noticing him wiping away his tears. Draco got off the green couch and made his way to his desk. He started to roll up his homework and place it in his desk. Hermione made her way to the end of the couch nearest Draco.

"Why were you crying," said Hermione leaning on the arm of the couch.

"I wasn't crying mud blood," snapped Draco returning back to his normal cold stance.

"Can you find a new name for me that's really getting old," said Hermione rolling her eyes.

"Fine, I'm NOT crying Gryffindor Whore," screamed Draco walking to his room.

Hermione knew that was a sad attempt at a new name.

XXX

"Okay does everyone know where they are patrolling," said Hermione behind a aging desk. She looked up to see all the Fifth year prefects nodding.

"Good, off you go," said Draco in his usual cold voice.

The prefects left the empty classroom to start their patrolling.

"Fine, let's go," said Hermione matching his cold voice.

XXX

"Okay it's almost time to go," said Hermione pressing her illuminated wand to her watch.

"Fine," sneered Draco. They started to walk to the door that lead to the stone staircases.

BANG

"What was that," jumped Hermione.

"No clue," said Draco walking to the room he heard the noise. He pressed his ear against the door hoping to hear the sound again.

"I hear movement," said Draco acting like he was some bloody detective. Hermione walked to the door and was about to open it.

"Wait you don't know what it is," said Draco acting like he cared for her. She didn't listen to Draco.

"I think it's a boggart," said Hermione walking into the room. All of a sudden the boggart jumped out of it's hiding place. It was in the figure of a young male maybe in his mid-twenties. He walked to her and started to talk to her as if she was his. She froze running to the door where Draco was standing. He quickly jumped in front of the Boggart and it turned to his father.

**Okay that was a crappy ending but doing worry it will only get better hopefully if only my beta was here sadness. Okay byes. Oh wait Draco is Hotty hot hotter hotten hotters**.


End file.
